Early Mornings
by SweetNothingz
Summary: Mornings could become Sakura's favorite time of day ;)


**Early Mornings**

* * *

Slowly waking up from her deep slumber Sakura fulfilled the urge to stretch her limbs, her eyes fluttered open with surprise as she lifted her head looking to her right, her finger fondling the ruffled up sheets where a warm body should've been. As if on que, she heard a noise coming from what sounded like the kitchen

"He's up early" she mumbled to no one in particular then stiffled a yawn. She pushed she sheets off of her, not caring to cover up her nude frame since she was the only person in the room. With her legs dangling from the side of the bed she lifted her arms way over her head to stretch out her muscles once more before slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers and began her search for one of his shirts.

* * *

She softly opened the bedroom door and stepped out pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail, grinning from under her mask. She had slipped into one of Kakashi's jonin shirts with attached masks which barely covered up her backside and left most of her creamy soft legs exposed. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen where she heard him moving around. Planning on surprising him but knowing the fact that he had probably already sensed her coming, made the task seem futile so with a shrug she decided against it.

Appearing at the kitchen she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms, smiling at his back facing her and eyed his back muscles moving under his sleeves spandex shirt with attached mask, instead of it covering half his face it looked to be pooled around his neck.

It still amazed her how comfortable he must feel around her to not wear his mask. Her heart fluttered at the thought but it soon drifted back to his muscles.. his toned arms, one bearing his ANBU tattoo down to his pants hanging deliciously from his narrow hips-

"Morning Sakura" He said cheerfully halting her thoughts as he looked at her over his shoulder, He gave his trademark eye crinkle and a lopsided smile showing his perfectly straight teeth. Startled by the sound of his voice, a pink hue covered her cheeks. _He had caught her gawking at him._

"..Morning Kashi" she said with a soft chuckle as her eyes scanned him again from head to toe and made her way towards him. He turned back around to what he was doing and a wicked twinkle came into her sage coloured eyes.

He felt her two fingers playfully walk up his left arm and lifted his brow in amusement, opened his mouth to speak but was rendered still when she pressed herself against his back "..kashi" she whispered in his ear muffled by the cloth covering her mouth. He felt her smile against him as she left butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, knowing she had to get on her tippy toes to reach.

She felt him relax under her touch as her hands moved up his back and firmly massaged his shoulders, he tipped his head forward as a throaty groan left his mouth. He then turned around and her hands moved down to his sides, his surprised expression followed by a low chuckle had a cheeky smile on her mask covered lips

"What's this?" he asked lifting his hand to her face before she slapped it away "ah-ah-ah.. You'll have to earn it" she said seductively waving her finger from side to side. Kakashi laughed remembering these were the exact words he had told her when they first started dating and she asked to remove the mask.

Leaning back against the counter he let his left hand slip in his pocket while his right rubbed the light stubble on his chin as if thinking about it, crossing his legs at the ankles. He stifled a groan at the sudden feeling of her finger tips skimming down his abs and the pink haired vixen smirked victoriously at him.

He lightly furrowed his brow at her slipping her hands under his shirt without him noticing and actually catch him off guard for once, but the cute smirk he caught under the tight fabric of her mask was worth it.

"but.." he trailed, left hand around her waist pulling her further against him, which forced her hands to move under his tight shirt from his abs to his back. A hiss leaving his lips at the feel of her nails against his skin. "..like this I won't get to kiss you the way you like it" he finished with his forehead against hers as he peered in her eyes trough his messy hair. A shallow breath left her lips, a shiver running down her back as his voice got husky, knowing he was doing so on purpose _'two can play that game'_ she thought.

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and looked down at the bulge in his pants, her nails trailing back to his front and following the trail of his hips down to his length. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, she opened her mouth to say something slick but only a startled yelp came out when she was picked up by her waist, turned around and seated on top of the counter.

Her legs clenched together, pulling him against her and causing her to grind into his crotch. A breathless moan escaped Kakashi's lips. She wasn't about to let him outdo her. "Sakura.." Kakashi hissed at her slowly grinding herself against him.

Sakura grinned wickedly, he wasn't sure yet if he liked that wicked gleam she had, although it always followed by something good. She hmm'ed lazily, ran a finger down his pants making his leg muscles twitch and a heat rise in the pit of his stomach. She scooted back a little to give her hand some room and swirled her finger tip around the head of his length, playing with the slick pre cum. She smirked when she heard him growl her name, breathing heavily with lust.

"Yes, Kakashi? "

His hands moved up her thighs, under her shirt and his eyes searched for hers when he couldn't find any trace of panties, or a bra for that matter. He was going to make her sorry for daring him, he thought when pulling her to the edge of the counter and got on his knees. A moan left her lips when he spread her legs further apart

She took a sharp breath and tipped her head back at the feel of his soft, moist lips kissing up her thighs. Teasing her. He was going to be the death of her she thought when he switched to kissing her other thigh just when she thought he'd finally use his tongue "Don't tease me" she groaned running a hand trough his messy bed hair.

His rough hands pulled her right leg up his shoulder and inched closer to her sex and she waited in anticipation until he pressed a kiss against that little bundle of nerves, followed by his tongue moving up her slit flickering against her clit. "Aahh K-kashii" she moaned and her hips started moving on her own, desperately trying to maintain the level of pleasure his mouth was giving her, nothing could've been better to wake up to, not even a cup of freshly brewed coffee. If she wasn't before, she definitely was wide awake now.

He continued to make her squirm using his tongue and occasionally his fingers, taking her to the brink of release just to stop his ministrations and repeating the ordeal, to her realisation that he found pleasure in her frustration.

Sakura dug her fingers into his messy silver hair. He winced at the pain, but didn't let it stop his task at hand. She was nearing release, he could tell. So Kakashi took her precious clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Hips buckled desperately trying to meet his rythm, her muscles contracted around him as her head threw back in a moment of bliss, but a mere inch and it would have come into contact with the cupboard. Her muscles tightened around his two fingers mercilessly until her hips finally collapsed and she let out several shuttering moans as her orgasm subsided.

Smirking devilishly he brought himself up and pecked her lips trough the thin fabric of the mask. Her eyes were still closed as she panted, trying to regain her composure.

His hand reached up to her face and his index finger hooked in the mask as he brought it down with a swift tug. His head fell back as he let out a hearty laugh at the other mask under it, remembering how he had tricked his team all those years ago. Sakura chuckled lazily along with him still trying to catch her breath when she pulled down the thin fabric. Kakashi came down from his laughter and leaned his forehead against hers with a low chuckle "Oh, I love you Sakura- _chan_ " he pecked her lips then in one quick move disposed of the shirt

"That's much better"

His delicious, allusive lips flittered kisses on her face, they were soft but firm. His slight stubble tickling her. The heat of his body, his unique scent, the firmness of his body and his rough hands against her soft skin was driving her crazy, she wanted him so badly. She leaned in, catching his lips in a sensual kiss then murmured a quick 'love you too' against his lips before trying to get rid of the offending material between them. His shirt went up over his head and was discarded in the same fashion as the shirt she was in.

He then kissed her, hard and hungrily. Before moving to her neck where he nibbled on her soft flesh, sure to leave love marks. She lazily smiled at him when he looked back up at her. Panting heavily as her breasts moved with each inhale and exhale, Kakashi swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Leaning forward Sakura grazed her breasts along his chest, Kakashi felt his manhood pulsing and painfully hard. She licked at the shell of his ear, nipping playfully on his lobe, she kissed and sucked her way down his neck leaving a love mark of her own, marking her territory as Kakashi liked to put it. A smile tugged at her lips. Her nails scraping sensually down his back.

Gripping onto her soft mounds, he tugged at her sensitive nipples drawing a groan out of her.

"Please…" she murmured

"Hm? Please what?" He asked rolling the nipples between his fingers, enjoying the different noises he could release from her.

She could barely think let alone construct a sentence, so she hmm'd and instead chose grinding her hips against his to show him what she wanted. His lips came crashing into hers in desperate need to taste her and they began battling for dominance. She tasted so sweet, Kakashi didn't think he could ever get enough.

Her hands fumbled with his pants but managed to push it down and free him from his restrictions, her legs locking around his waist. She moaned in his mouth at the feel of his length rubbing against her folds and felt like she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. It was like he read her mind, he adjusted her legs, moved so his head was poking at her entrance and with one swift movement of the hips, pushed into her depts. Their bodies became entwined, Her head flew back in ecstasy. She bit her lip and her hips bucked against his to get as much of him inside her as possible.

They enjoyed their little game of give and take for a while until they felt their climax nearing, taking her hips in his bruising grip, he began to control their pace and set it quicker. His dominance did her in. Her core contracted around him and she screamed his name, clutching his neck tightly as she rode her orgasm. Kakashi came within her almost instantly.

They panted against one another, kissing sloppy as they came down from their high

"Breakfast?" he asked pulling back enough to see her face and she chuckled, pecking his lips

"Yes please"

* * *

 **A/N** : So this is my first ever Kakasaku Fic.. so please be nice in the reviews. :)

Xo -Cici


End file.
